Those Simple Moments
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: Just little short stories for Dex. Lab. That I wrote when I was taking a break from my other stories. The short stories go from when they were children to they are in high school and college. (The way I imagine them they would be as they got older). Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Got Dog?

Characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network  
Stories (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N:Hey guys! Um, so like these are little short stories that I wrote while taking a break from my other story thats currently in progress (What I'd Be Without You). So basically I'm just writing little small moments for Dex and them from child to high school, and some college, or at least the way I imagine them. All the stories are gonna be diff. Categories since bc like yeah they're diff. Each time, so yeah. Some will be friendship, hurt/comfort, romance, etc. There's suppose to be about... I say 50 which should be easy bc they're short. I already have like... 18 so yeah expect to see them for each day. So like today I uploaded the first and tomorrow, I upload the second, and the third day I upload the third, and so on. Hope you guys like these my editors, friends and family did so XDD. These will be chronological order so you won't get lost. Feel free to review it's greatly appreciated. Alright on with the short story.

* * *

"Succeeeeeeess!" Dexter boy genius exclaimed raising his arms into the air in victory. The nine year old scientist picked up his bottle beaker that was filled with transparent clear liquid and raised it into the air, some of it spilling out and sliding down the bottle as if the bottle were crying. "Finally, my greatest invention has been completed!" Dexter called out in happiness. He let out a giddy laugh. "I, Dexter, with this here potion will be able to drink it and then I shall be taller than the whole world!" Dexter then let out a maniacal evil laugh while one purple gloved hand held the beaker and the other raised into the air in his fingers spreading and bending slightly. After his laughter, the young boy cleared his throat and brought back down the beaker to eye level and he raised a eyebrow at it. "Ironically," he started slowly scratching at his chin in thoughtfulness, "I have not comin' up with a name for this here experiment and usually I can come up with brilliant titles for them!" Dexter paused here as he thought for a moment before frowning softly and looking up towards the ceiling. "Must be this crazy fanfiction that the person is writing," he mumbled before shuffling about in his lab. "Oh well I will come up with something later," he said in enthusiasm.

Dexter had made his way around in his blue and enlightened lab before stopping near a cage filled with small mice scratching at the cage trying to escape. "Hello, my little assistants," he greeted happily leaning over towards the cage with his new invention behind his back. All the mice squeaked in fear and pressed themselves against the glass all huddled up together. Each and everyone of them all trembled.

Dexter leaned back away from them letting all the mice breathe with relief. "Now who would like to be my little volunteer for my newest creation today?" Dexter asked showing the beaker to the mice. All the mice seemed to scream at this and one placed a hand over it's chest and clutched it before falling backwards as the color drained from him. Dexter frowned at the mouse who had passed out and placed a fist over his hips. "Well that is a bit dramatic," he muttered scowling. He noticed the sudden terror in his mice's eyes. Dexter rolled his eyes and showed them the beaker once more. "Do not worry my little rodents," he reassured with his eyes closed, but that didn't seem to help the mice. Especially the one who had passed out and still clutching it's chest. "This is a safe potion and it won't kill anyone." Dexter reopened his eyes and stared at the beaker blankly before letting out a nervous chuckle. "Hehehe at least it shouldn't kill anyone," he muttered while rubbing the back of his neck. He paused for a moment before shaking his head bringing himself back to reality. He placed the beaker on the lab table with a clink!

"Now who would like to be my first volunteer?" He asked once more with a genuine smile. All the mice's looked at one another before pointing at the laying- hand- clutched-to- chest- mouse. Dexter grimaced as he stared at the mouse in almost in sympathy. But mostly in disgust. "No, sorry guys," he apologized still staring at the mouse. "I don't think he's even here anymore..."

All the mice were taken a back at this and they looked at each other in concern. After a moment, one mouse had sauntered over to the laid out rat and waved a hand at it's face, trying to wake the mouse up. All the mice squeaked at this in a continuous rampage as if telling him to come back. But it was already too late.

"Ah-ha!" Dexter called out grabbing the mouse who had stepped out of the group. The mouse screeched at this and began trying to squirm out of the boy's grasp. But Dexter just ignored the mices' protests. He placed the animal onto the table and reached into the cage once more and pulled out a red bowl before placing it in front of the mouse he had taken out.

The mouse stared at the bowl in curiosity before trailing his eyes over to Dexter. What was the young genius doing? Dexter let out a laugh of victory and began tipping the beaker over so he could pour the drink for the animal. "Just one little drop fella and you shall be as tall as a two story building... Well that anyway," Dexter told the small mouse. The mouse raised it's nose into the air while smelling the smell of putrid chemicals and vinegar arising from the beaker.

But there also was another smell. The smell of two little girls. One blond haired and one black haired...

"DEEEEEEEEEXTEEEEEEERRRRR!"Someone screamed in dread making Dexter yelp and drop his beaker to the floor with a crash. Dexter gasped softly at this and stared down at the now damaged project. Seeing this as a escape the mouse quickly jumped off the table and fled away from the red head scientist who was distracted by his broken beaker and the liquid that soon spread itself into a wide puddle. "Oh no," he muttered softly in despair hands over cheeks. He fell to his knee's as tears formed into his eyes. He felt defeated... Betrayed...

Alone.

"No. No, not my invention. Anything, but my invention," the nine year old croaked trying to swipe up the rest of the remnants of his growth potion. Dexter stared down at the broken parts before yelling into the air. "Noooooooooooo! My invention, ruined!"

Two young girls walked to the young scientist who had his hands over his face all the while mumbling in sadness to himself. The two girls stopped from behind him and one that looked around the age of nine with black hair that was in two pigtails stood there with her arms crossed and a scowl over her brow. Another with blond pigtails that was around the age of eleven placed a finger up to her lips in concern. "Dexter?" The blond squeaked worriedly. Dexter didn't look up at her. The black haired child rolled her eyes at him. "What your problem Dorkster?" She spat at him. "Are you upset because you have yet to grow a muscle on your puny arms?"

"Hey!" Dexter yelled in insult whirling his head around to the two girls. He gasped. "You!" He scolded pointing at his older sister Deedee. "What are you doing here? Look what you have made me do! Now my invention is ruined because of you!"

"Look nerd," Lalavava suddenly interrupted and stepped up to him while stabbing a finger in his chest. "We didn't come here to get yelled at by a wuss like you!"

"Then why did you come here?"

Deedee was the one who spoke up before Lalavava did. "Because we found a puppy," she exclaimed cheerfully. Dexter squinted his eyes at her. "So?" He asked suspiciously. Deedee hesitated. "Well, uhm-"

"Well spit it out woman! I haven't got all day!"

"How many of those lame drink things did you make? You know the ones you just dropped," Lalavava asked with one hand over her hip. Dexter thought for a second. "Two," he replied slowly. He then quirked a eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Did one go missing?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"And you weren't even the least bit concerned about how or who stoled your stupid potion?" the nine year old raven haired girl asked with a sneer. Dexter blinked at the young girl before sputtering. "Did you steal-"

"-Oh, I didn't," Lalavava suddenly intervened shaking her hands at him. She hitched a thumb at Deedee who was staring off into another place. "Blondie here is the one who did."

Dexter groaned. "Why am I not surprised," he mumbled. He then smiled sweetly at Deedee. "Deedee, my dear sister, uhm... what exactly did you do with my experiment?"

Deedee placed at finger up to her lips while frowning softly thinking.

Dexter stood there while tapping his black boot on his tiled laboratory floor and Lalavava blindly examined her fingernails. After a few minutes, Deedee exclaimed out catching Dexter by surprised. Lalavava only rolled her eyes. "Ahhh! Now I remember!" Deedee almost squealed. "Well tell me!" Dexter yelled back urgently motioning with his hands for her to continue. "Well you know how I told you me and Lalavava-"

"-Uh she did, not me," Lalavava interrupted with a hard scowl. Deedee sighed "Anyway," she continued. "The little puppy we fo- er I mean- the little puppy I found got really thirsty so I took one of your beakers and..." Deedee's voiced faltered as she stared down at her brother in concern. "Are you ok Dex?" She asked. "You look a little sick."

"Maybe you killed him by letting him know what you did," Lalavava responded with a tilt of her head. "By standing?" Deedee asked stupidly in confusion.

Dexter then began to sputter catching Deedee by surprise. Lalavava shook head at this. "Nope he's still alive," she concluded with a sigh.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Dexter shrieked pulling at his red hair.

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake and tremble as a sound of large heavy footprints stomped the ground. Dexter leaped into the air at this and fell backwards due to the heavy shaking in lab. Lalavava remained standing near Deedee who stared blankly with wide eyes at nothing in total shock as if paralyzed. "I think you're about to find out," Lalavava retorted at him with a glare.

Dexter seemed to squeal as he suddenly shot up at full speed and he began running after where and what was causing the ruckus in his lab. "I must reverse Deedee's stupid mistake and bring that do-"

Suddenly the nine year old skidded to a stop and stared up, jaw slowly dropping.

A yellow dog, a breed of maybe a chihuahua, stood a hundred feet tall it's head almost touching the ceiling. The pup let out a deafening bark of happiness making Dexters ear drums ring. The dogs pink tongue hung outside of its mouth and all the saliva slid down the muscle and giant drops of spit fell to the ground luckily missing Dexter. Dexter continued to stare at the dog before laughing nervously. "My that is one big dog," he mumbled just as Lalavava and Deedee walked up behind Dexter. Deedee gasped. "Doggie!" She shrieked in happiness. Lalavava had only rolled her eyes and pretended to gag.

The dog let out another deafening bark before bending down and licking the side of Dexters small body making him rise up in the air along with the tongue and fell back down once more. Deedee cooed at this. "Awwwww he likes you."

Lalavava couldn't help but give out a secret evil grin to herself. "Got dog?" She muttered as Deedee ran up to the giant mutt and giving him a big hug as she could around his ankle.

* * *

A/N: Wooooo a long one whoops. Oh well the others should be shorter so... Yeah but I can't promise, we'll just have to see XDDD If there are any mistakes don't worry I'll fix them when I get the time.


	2. Sleepy Bye

Sleepy Bye

Characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

Stories (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

* * *

Deedee yawned as she listened to the eleven year old raven haired boy explain how to solve each math question. She blinked her tired eyes as she looked over his shoulder and down at her paper.

Man was she bored. If she wasn't so bored right now she'd probably be listening to Mandark, but she was just so bored of listening to the geek and his constant talking of math. "Blah, blah, blah," she heard him say over and over again not looking up at her. She rolled her eyes.

Deedee was never the one to do well in math and science like her little brother did. They were probably one of her worst subjects. She knew she needed help so, for the sake of it, she decided to ask for help.

So, she tried her little brother.

Dexter had only laughed at her to no end. Even his pet Monkey began to shriek in amusement. Deedee did not like this very much so she went to ask her young rival Lalavava, but then changed her mind.

They weren't exactly the best of friends and didn't get along with each other very well. And although Lalavava loved ballet like Deedee, she was still dark and a loner, but Deedee was not. So Deedee figured it would not be the best idea. She thought about asking Meemee and Leelee, but both the girls had the same assignment and they needed help too, so Deedee had no choice but go to someone else. And that someone was a guy with a black, bowl haircut, and thick glasses.

So now, she found herself in the front yard of the Astronomonov's house listening to Mandark's consistent talk of random math problems. Another yawn emanated from her mouth and she blinked her eyes once more to try and keep them awake.

But soon her eye lids began to feel droopy. With each blink of the eyes, she shook herself to stay awake, but no sooner than she had expected she closed her eyes and gently laid her chin against Mandark's shoulder and had fallen in a deep sleep.

"...And here you just have to do the opposite of the operation and-" Mandark turned his head slightly to look at Deedee and was surprised to see the eleven year old asleep on his shoulder. Her breath's were soft and delicate against him almost making a shiver run down his spine. "Deedee?" He whispered. Deedee didn't make no move to open her eyes. "Pssssst, Deedee," Mandark said a little louder and gently poked a finger against her cheek. Deedee moaned silently at this while frowning in her sleep before scooting closer to him and pressed the side of her face against his neck.

Mandark felt his face turn bright red at this as he slowly dropped his hand and stared down at the girl in shock.

She truly did look like the golden-haired girl that he loved so much. She just looked so fragile while sleeping. She was also very peaceful like. She didn't wreck labs or pushed buttons or hop around like a cricket. She just laid there with her head against him while breathing softly. After a moment Mandark turned his head away to try and calm the blush in his cheeks, but found it very hard to stop the blush. He stared out into the street and listened to the silence of the wind that blew softly in the air before heaving a heavy sigh. He looked down at the math worksheet and made little 'tsking' noises, feeling suddenly antsy about the situation. I might as well take advantage of the situation, he thought after a moment, then got into a more comfortable position making Deedee press herself against him harder and Mandark began finishing up the sheet for her, not wanting to disturb her from her slumber.

* * *

A/N: AHAHA YAY FOR DEEDARK! There's gonna be alot more to so XDDD and also I ship Lalavava with someone and Dexter as well so, but you'll just have to wait till later for that to be revealed. Alright later


	3. Phone Call

Phone Call

Characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

Stories (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

* * *

Mandark clicked his tongue many times as his pencil tapped on Lalavava's homework sheet that she had forced him to do because she didn't want to do it. He had tried telling her she should do it herself, but after the horrifying threat she gave him, he decided it was not worth fighting his sister if it meant getting a black eye.

He still didn't know why she couldn't have done it. The whole paper had a bunch of no brainer addition. Even a monkey could do addition if it wanted! But yet he couldn't figure out why his sister didn't want to do her own homework. He had his own homework to deal with and Lalavava adding her own homework for him to do wasn't exactly helping him. In fact it was stressing him out more. _Even geniuses deserve a break you know!_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG_!

Mandark looked up to hear the phone ringing and rolled his eyes. If he wanted a headache he could have already smacked his head against the table.

"Susan, can you answer that please?" His mother, Oceanbird, called from upstairs. How he hated that name so much. Mandark groaned. "Make Olga answer it!" He yelled back trying to get back to work. "Just answer the phone dweeb!" Lalavava yelled back in anger from upstairs as well. "And don't call me by that girly name," she then added.

Mandark smirked as he looked up the stairs. "Olga, Olga, Olga," he sang just to get back at her. That had really got to his sister's nerve. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT OR YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" She screeched at her brother.

Mandark yelped at this in freight before jumping from the couch and running over to the phone and picked up the phone. "What?" He barked in agitation. A girl's voice was heard. "Gosh, no need to be all crunk Mandark," Deedee said defensively. Mandark gaped open his mouth in shock and his hand tighten around the phone. "D-Deedee?" He choked out as his legs began to feel like jelly just from knowing that Deedee had called. She actually had called him. His golden-haired angel actually called him! "Hiiiiiii," Deedee yelled into the receiver almost making his ear drums ring, but he didn't mind at all. He was too happy about her calling him. He still couldn't believe it. The girl that he had loved so much had actually called him and he didn't even have to try and beg her to call him!

_Be cool Mandark, be cool_, he told himself taking a deep breath. The eleven year old boy then put his arm against the wall and leaned against it. "Hey," he replied trying to lower his voice as he smiled flirtatiousy. The other line stayed silent. "Are you okay Mandark?" Deedee asked worriedly. "Do you have a cold? Your voice is... different."

Feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks, Mandark smiled awkwardly. Lalavava had walked down the stairs and she sneered at him. "Nice work _Romeo_," she shot sarcastically. "Is that how you win a girl?"

Mandark watched his sister go before sticking his tongue out at her. Lalavava placed an "L" shape over her forehead and let out a cackle and went into the kitchen. Mandark only rolled his eyes at her. "What is it Deedee?" He asked in his regular voice trying to sound happy, but had failed miserably. Deedee didn't notice though. "I've been needing to ask if you'd-"

"-Go on a date with you?" Mandark interrupted feeling his heart flutter in happiness. Deedee was heard letting a soft moan of both sickness and little of sadness. "No Mandark," she said calmly. Mandark's heart fell. "Oh."

"I was mostly going to ask if you could help me get a birthday gift for Dexter?"

"...What?" Mandark asked baffled.

Deedee giggled. Oh how her giggle could just send him to heaven and back. "I need your help with getting a birthday gift for Dexter," she repeated cheery. Mandark blinked his eyes in surprise. Was this for real? Was Deedee asking him to help her pick out a gift... and for Dexter? "Uh w-why?" He stuttered pulling at his shirts collar. It got hot in the room all of a sudden for the eleven year old and he felt himself starting to sweat.

Deedee hummed. "Oh I don't know," she sighed ditzy. "I just figured that because you're into science like Dexter maybe you'll be able to pick something science-y for him."

"But me and Dexter are rivals. He won't like what I give him. Nor do I want to give him anything."

"Oh thats okay," Deedee replied with 'pshaw'. "I'm going to be taking the credit for it."

Mandark blanked out at this at first for a moment before feeling a silly grin cross over his lips and his face turned a light pink. "Thats okay with me my love," he responded. Deedee squealed. "Squeeeeeeeee! Yay! Thank you Mandark! I'll see you after school tomorrow. Byeeeeeeeeeee!"

With that the other line hung up and a beep was heard. Mandark placed the phone back onto the table while staring at the phone in shock. And the next thing he did was all the more shocking.

In the kitchen, Lalavava was grabbing an Acorn Berry Wrap that was inside a container in the cabinet when out of nowhere a loud screech, which was supposed to be a squeal, made her jump and fall off the chair while dropping her Acorn Berry Wrap to the floor. The nine-year old looked up in shock before shooting up onto her feet, ignoring that now her berry wrap was going over the five second rule.

Lalavava slid into the living room and saw her brother. "Mandark are you alright? Did you get hurt again?" She yelled surprisingly frazzled for her brother. Mandark turned to his sister. "What?" He was all he asked. Lalavava rose an eyebrow as she felt herself relax. He didn't seem injured...

"Why did you scream like a dying cat?" The raven haired ballerina asked placing fists over her hips. Mandark smiled at this making Lalavava stared at him in shock. She had never seen him this happy since he first made his lab. And even then, he still wasn't as chirpy as a bird like he is right now.

"Deedee asked me out!" He squealed again almost jumping. Lalavava grimaced at this and shook her head. "Whoa hold up Romeo," she said holding her hands out before her. "What did you just say?"

"Well Deedee didn't exactly ask me out, but she needed help with picking out a gift for Dexter!"

"And thats a date because..." Lalavava said slowly motioning with her hands. Mandark rolled his eyes. "I don't care what your feeble brain thinks, to me it's a date-"

"-And probably a sign for you to go to cuckoo land. Yaaaaaaay! Be sure to buy a VIP pass so you can stay there for the rest of your_ life_!"

Mandark stuck his nose into the air with high ego. "You're just jealous," he retorted crossing his arms. Lalavava scoffed. "Mm-hm, yeah. I'm so jealous because you have a date with the most annoying person in the whole wide world. Riiiiiiiiiight." With that Lalavava rolled her eyes before walking back into the kitchen. "Oh and you owe me an Acorn Berry Wrap nerd!" She yelled back.

Mandark had only smiled before turning and walking over to the couch to finish both his and his little sister's homework. _So worth it_, was his last thought as he grabbed his pencil and his sisters' math work sheet and got to work.

* * *

A/N: Okay on the episode "Mountain Mandark", Windbear mentioned to Oceanbird that she should make some of her famous Acorn Berry Wrap and that Mandark wouldn't be able to resist them. Idk if Mandark really does like them (Mandark didn't exactly say he liked them, nor did he mention that he didn't like them), but I was thinking when I watched the episode "what if he really did like them?" *snickers evilly* so yeah I made Acorn Berry Wraps both his and sister's favorite treat. *laughs evilly like Dexter* I'm such an evil person! TEE-HEE! PURE EVIL I TELL YOU LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!


	4. The Headless Horseman

The Headless Horseman

Characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

Stories (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N: Dexter and Lalavava are 12 here and Mandark and Deedee are 14 here. I'm probably might not write anything for a while after this one short story bc 1; I have writers block (BLEHHHHH DX) and 2; I need a little a break. I've been a little sick this week so yeah. Also I need some time to catch up on some of my stories with my OWN OC'S (Original Characters) THAT I TOOK THE TIME AND ENERGY TO CREATE such as one that I hope to publish first "The Four Stones" and some other stories for my OC'S that I want to publish. It might be a long break, it might not. All I know is that I'm a little busy at the moment. Just thought I would let you guys know. Sorry everyone I just really need the break. Alright see ya!

* * *

"Dexter, I don't like this," Deedee whimpered as she stayed close behind her twelve-year-old brother. Dexter whipped his head around while watching everything that moved in the spooky house as he wrapped his arms tightly over his chest and gripped his arms shivering. "I d-don't like it either D-Deedee," he replied trembling.

Lalavava looked at the two siblings before rolling her eyes. "You guys are a bunch of wimps!" She barked walking ahead of them. "This house is so not scary. Aren't I right Mandark?"

Lalavava waited to hear her brother respond, but after a couple of seconds did not hear even a peep out of him. Lalavava stopped in her tracks. "Mandark?" She asked again turning her head to look at her older brother.

Mandark stared out a window in fear and backed up quickly when lightning strucked outside. Deedee, along with Dexter, let out a yelp and jumped. Lalavava rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her black hair which was in a loose ponytail. "Why do I even hang out with you people?" She grumbled. With that the twelve-year-old girl turned on her heels and stomped off. Dexter was the first to see the girl walk off and quickly ran after her, his feet tapping the wooden floor of the house. Soon both Deedee and Mandark followed.

All the four children walked around the house trying to find something, maybe even a door, to escape that creepy place.

The floors creaked while an eerie wind blew into the room with a soft moan of loneliness. A tingle went down Lalavava's back and she tried shaking the feeling off. Maybe this is why her friends were so freaked out. The house was pretty scary, she had to admit. Maybe she should kind of be afraid too...

"GAH!" Someone had called out as the floorboard cracked and Lalavava turned and gasped to see that Deedee's foot had fallen through a gaping hole. Both Mandark and Dexter went to the girl's aid and began trying to get the fourteen year olds foot out. Finally they were able too. Dirt and wood splinters stuck to the girl's foot. Deedee sucked in her breath in pain as Dexter wiped some of the dirt off. "I think I have a bunch of splinters in my foot," she whined as million of prickly, and stinging pricks struck her foot making her jump slightly. Dexter sighed irritatingly. "Then why the heck did you wear sandals?" He asked placing his hands over his hips. Deedee "humphed" at him. "Because I didn't know we were going to come to this stinky place," she snapped sticking her tongue out at him. Dexter rolled his eyes while Mandark shook his head seeming just a bit agitated as well. "We seriously need to get out of here," Mandark then spoke as everyone continued their walking. "We could get into trouble if we're caught here."

"As if anyone even lives here anymore," Dexter replied pushing his glasses up his nose. He then threw his arms into the air gesturing everything that is in the house. "I mean look at this place. It's been abandoned for years!"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say years. It looks more like nobody has been here for a couple of _days_" Mandark intervened making Dexter glare at him. "Just shut up and keep searching for an exit," Dexter snapped looking away.

_Bump!_

Everyone gasped and skidded to a stop and looked down at the hallway. Their hearts raced and skipped and their breathing grew short and stiff. _What was that noise?_ Dexter was the one who thought, but was sure the others had thought of the same thing. "W-what was that?" Deedee asked backing up. Dexter shook his head. "I do not know what the strange phenomenon was," he replied. He looked at Mandark. "Mandark do you?"

"No... Lala?"

Lalavava shook her head. "No," she replied vaguely softly.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_ went a person's feet echoing like the thunder outside, but the taps seemed more empty, almost like a hollow thump, when it had hit the ground. Lalavava slowly backed up and accidentally smacked into Dexter making him go "oof!"

The raven haired girl turned to look at him before looking up at see a giant shadow coming towards them. Metal, that sounded much like armor, clanked as the shadow walked. The shadow seemed to be wearing a cape, if the children's eyes were correct, that flew behind the shadow like a roaring fire of black flames flying from side to side. "Uh D-Dexter?" Deedee was heard squeaking as she backed up along with Mandark.

Lalavava pressed her lips together. She wanted to run. Her mind was telling her to run, but for some reason she couldn't. It was as if she was glued to the ground.

The shadow continued to walk up to them before stopping about three feet away from them.

The four children stared up at the person, or whatever the heck it was, jaws dropped open. "Uh, hello," Deedee greeted blindly nervously. "Deedee!" Dexter scolded not believing that his own stupid sister had said hello to someone who was probably a serial killer for all they knew. The shadow stood still when suddenly the lightning flashed outside and the light flickered to the shadow. Lalavava's breath got caught in her throat as her chest tightened and her heart stopped.

_The guy has no head!_? Lalavava's mind screeched in horror.

All four Dexter, Deedee, Lalavava, and Mandark screamed in terror at this as they realized who the shadow was.

"AAAHHHHH IT IS THE HEADLESS HORSEMAN!" They all exclaimed in unison. "How did he get in here?" Mandark wondered pointing a finger at the headless person face grimacing in confusion.

Quickly Dexter was the one who leaped into Lalvava's arms making the twelve-year-old exclaim in disgust and dropped him to the ground with a thud and with that she quickly fled away with both Deedee and Mandark right behind her.

The headless horsemen watched the three go before bending down next to Dexter. Dexter let out a moan and slowly he sat up while rubbing his red hair. "Ohhhh, where am I," he slurred before looking up at the headless guy.

His eyes widened in shock and with a horrified shriek, Dexter punched at its chest causing the headless horseman to fall backwards. Dexter hastily jumped to his feet and began to scream at the top of his lungs in horror while flailing his arms about like a mad man.

Although the headless horseman had fell backwards, due to the hard blow by the twelve-year-old, this had not seem to affect the headless man.

The headless horseman slowly sat up and got onto its feet before slowly walking once more to the four children, their terror screams booming all inside the haunted house...

* * *

A/N: If there are any mistakes, I don't think there are any but just in case, I'll go back and fix them later, but for now I'm really tired, so I'm going to take a little nap. Alright later peeps!


	5. Captured My Heart

Captured my heart

Characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

Stories (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N: Okay I know that I said I might not post anything for a while but I had some free time today and I was like "What the heck why not?" So yeah here it is. I'm probably going to like write alot of Deedark (since they're like my OTP) so yeah just a little warning. Sorry Dexdarkers but Deedark, to me, will always be more love. If you don't like Deedark than tough okay? I don't support yaoi couples or things that are related to... homosexuality. I don't want to offend anyone, hope to god I didn't but, I have reasons as to why I don't support it. I mentioned all this into my profile also, so if you read my profile and you still don't understand... then sorry I don't know what else to do :/ (I already told my editors about all this and they were okay with it . In fact they supported me. So basically I might get hates for saying all this but I don't care I'm my own person and that is that!)

* * *

_...She loves me... She loves me not..._

Lastly, one purple petal had remained on the flower and slowly his hand reached over it and pulled it off. _She loves me_... His last thought echoed making him grin softly and threw the petal away in the trash next to him so his teacher wouldn't count him as littering. After a second he then sighed sadly as his smile dissipated. _If only that were true, _Mandark thought disappointingly setting his head down onto the table and slapped the naked stem onto the table.

After a moment the fourteen year old looked up and turned to look to the far side of the classroom. A girl that was around his age, fourteen, with her long blonde hair this time down with a white headband instead of little pigtails like before, stared at the african american girl, who is the girl's best friend named Meemee, who was sharing her science project to everyone.

Mandark couldn't help but sigh heavenly as he saw her.

She was the golden-haired princess that he had fallen so hard for. The angel that fell from heaven. The light that brightened the hallways brighter than a supernova in space.

Since at the age of eleven the boy had always had a crush on Deedee. Well not exactly a crush. It was bigger than a crush. Like heads over heels crush.

He had always hoped that one day Deedee would be just as crazy for him as he is about her, but as far as much as he was concerned, that has yet to happen. Deedee would usually either reject him in a spiteful way or, for most of the time, just not notice him. And although at times it was quite frustrating for the teen to try to get Deedee to notice him, he still kept his hopes up. Especially now that he was in high school for the first time. "...And that was my project on: The Solar System," Meemee concluded and took a bow as the students applauded. A kid in the back of the class yawned purposely as the students claps died down. "Booooriiiing," the boy with curly brown hair said placing a hand over his cheek. A girl with short red hair, a green bow in her hair, turned towards the boy and scoffed. "Excuse you Brody," she said- The girl mocked when she said his name. "But I don't see you with your science project."

The boy, who was named Brody, stuck his tongue at the girl while she raised her fist at him and shook it.

"Brody, Sally, that will be enough out of you two," the teacher scolded waving a finger at them. Both the teens rolled their eyes and the red-haired girl turned back to face the front.

The teacher wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Meemee while smiling. Meemee grabbed the paper, anticipation spelling on her face, and slowly turned on her heels while reading the paper.

Mandark guess that she got a really good grade on her project for she smiled broadly and as she passed Deedee's desk, showed her the paper and both the girls squealed silently.

"Alright, the next person to present is..." the teacher paused for a dramatic effect as she adjusted her glasses onto her bird beak nose before looking up at the class. "Deedee," she called out with a genuine smile. Deedee smiled energetically, her flashing white teeth showing before grabbing her giant board and her essay and skipped up to the front of her classroom, her blonde hair bobbing up and down. The blonde then placed her board onto the table next to the teacher's desk and pulled open the tabs that covered her board to reveal a bunch of gray and white pictures of butterflies with typed up notes on each one and all around it was hand drawn pictures of butterflies with, of course, sparkles.

Deedee let the class oohed and awed at it before facing the class and grabbed her essay, ready to present.

But before she began to read her essay, she noticed Mandark looking at her. She let out a huge childish smile towards him and waved her hand excitedly at him. The students all turned in their chairs, except the ones in the back, to look at Mandark, who turned his head to see a kid who was picking his nose. Mandark stared at the kid in grossness before looking back at Deedee. She was most definitely not waving at the kid who was digging for gold.

Mandark blinked his eyes in puzzlement before pointing a finger at himself. Deedee nodded her head vigorously at him and waved once more.

The students began snickering and giggling with buzzing amusement as they saw his face go completely red. She actually noticed him and he didn't even have to do anything, but just look at her. Mandark grinned an awkward smile at the girl before waving a small wave at her making the students snicker some more. Even the teacher laughed silently to herself.

Deedee continued to smile at him before facing the class and cleared her throat for emphasis. "Hey guys," Deedee greeted cheerfully. "For my science project I did research on butterflies... because I think they're really kewl!"

All the guys (except for Mandark) bursted out with laughter making Deedee giggle, since she didn't notice the insults in their laughter, and all the girls death glared at each and one of them. "Students please!" the teacher exclaimed standing up and waving her arms around as if all mystical. "Quiet down now or all of you, except the girls, will get detention!"

All the boys shut their mouths at this and some cleared their throats while others made huge bubbles in their mouths to keep from laughing. Deedee stared at all of them before looking at Mandark.

Mandark gave Deedee a silly smile and a small shrug. Deedee seemed to giggle at this before facing the class. "So, for my first butterfly I researched is..."

Pretty soon Mandark found himself lost into the soothing (well almost soothing) sounds of Deedee's voice and he placed both hands over both sides of his face while sighing and a love-sick-sappy expression fell across his eyes. He could listen to the voice all day long if she would let him.

And, like always, since he was just eleven years old, Deedee had yet again captured his heart.

* * *

A/N: I probably might update and post the short stories, Including the one that is in progress "What I'd Be Without You" slowly... So... So very slowly... Btw the guys in the stories were like this at my school XDDD (surprisingly they were fun people hehe). Ehehehehehe watch Deedee become a genius on her butterflies oh my god


	6. We're Going Home

We're Going Home

Characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

Stories (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N:This is actually a somewhat chapter from a story of mine that I published at first, but then I took it down bc the plot wasn't as good as I liked. It still needs little of editing. I've always seen that since Dexter and Monkey grew up together, even tho Dex uses Monkey as an experiment or whatever in the series, I'm sure they'd have a strong relationship. Kind of like a friendship relationship. XDD Welp anyway enjoys :3

* * *

Honeydew groaned softly in both agitation and tiredness as she stared down at her GPS on her watch with her partner Monkey right behind her. "I wonder where that beeping is coming from," she asked softly more or less to herself. She shook her head softly and looked down at Monkey. "I mean," she continued slowly staring worriedly at the primate, "I know it's from your 'M' belt buckle but... exactly how did someone have it? It's very peculiar."

Monkey only stared at the woman for a second before tearing his gaze away from her dark brown iris'.

He didn't want to let her know that he had given his belt buckle to his owner Dexter. He was afraid that if he told her, it would put both him and Dexter in danger. He knew that Honeydew wouldn't put the two into danger like he feared, but he still couldn't take the risk.

Monkey began hopping away faster just to get away from Honeydew's burning gaze. He knew that she was suspicious of what had happened. He knew that she was on to something, but just surprised that she hadn't found out yet.

He was afraid of what he might see when he finds where the beeping of his buckle was coming from. He knew it had to be Dexter who pressed the help button. But whether it was on accident or if it was a call for help, he still worried. He just hoped that his owner wasn't too damaged. In fact, Monkey hoped that the red-head genius isn't injured at all. He prayed that Dexter had hit the button by accident trying to get away and go home like he had instructed him to do.

He heard Honeydew sigh heavily and her heels tapped even harder and louder when she tried her very best to catch up to the superhero. "Monkey, please wait up," she begged panting. "My ankle still isn't good."

At this Monkey stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at the black-haired agent who smiled softly in gratefulness at him.

Just then, the beeping to Honeydew's watch grew rapidly with each step they took. "Oh! It looks like we are getting closer," Honeydew said when she looked at her watch. Monkey watched her do so before turning his head and he gasped softly in surprise. Honeydew stared at Monkey for a moments second before lifting up her head to see what he was seeing and she gasped as well. Without a moment's hesitation, the agent sprinted off catching Monkey's attention and he quickly followed behind.

Pretty soon, the two companions stopped near a small body that laid unconsciously on the ground. "Oh my," was all Honeydew could mutter when she saw the tattered clothes with dirt and red stains. Monkey stared at the body in shock as an empty hole filled in the pit of his stomach. _Please don't let it be who I think it is, _he thought in plea.

Honeydew slowly squatted down from behind the person all the while placing her gun on the ground away from them. She studied the stranger before looking at the hand that was tightly holding onto an object that was a golden-yellow. The black-haired woman pressed her lips together as she leaned over and grabbed the object out from the grasp and looked at it.

It was Monkey's belt buckle. Honeydew sighed as she saw the flashing yellow beep rapidly. "Well now I see where the beeping came from," she muttered softly. She then looked at the kid again.

She could only see a tuft of red hair and only part of the young kid's face. She tilted her head at this. With her hand, the agent gently reached over and placed her hand over the side of the person's cheek, and gingerly turned his head. she gasped loudly as Monkey jumped. "It's a young boy!" She exclaimed. _Dexter_, Monkey had thought somberly. The primate slowly walked over to the twelve-year-old and placed both his hands over the boys cheeks and turned his head gently from side to side observing the bruises and cuts.

Honeydew watched the animal do so before finally saying, "it looks like he got beaten pretty bad."

Monkey brought up his head to stare at the woman, desperation coloring into his eyes. Honeydew stared into his burning dark brown eyes and soon her own eyes became somber. "Is he your owner?" She asked gently. Monkey recoiled in fright and his heart leaped out of his chest. He slowly nodded his head. Honeydew let out a heavy sigh. "Do you know how he found this place Monkey?" she asked placing a hand over her forehead, eyes closing. It was obvious that his partner was stressed and Monkey didn't want to make it worse. Especially since it was his fault that he led Dexter into a dangerous place.

Monkey shrugged his shoulders. Honeydew studied him hard.

She could tell that he was fibbing about how his owner had found this place they were in, but she did not question it. In order to just be able to lie about something such as this situation, he would have to have a good reason. And as of this moment, with the young twelve-year-old laying helplessly before them, Monkey's lying _was_ a very good reason.

Honeydew continued to stare at Monkey for a little while longer before sighing once more. "Alright," she muttered heavily, "Lets get this poor boy out of here and to some place safer." The woman sat down on the balls of her knees and then place her one hand under the boy's neck and the other underneath his legs and gently brought him up all the while standing herself up as well.

Dexter let out a small moan of pain as he was picked up. Monkey had watched Honeydew pick up his owner before quickly, he ran up to Honeydew and crawled up to her shoulder and peeked over her shoulder to stare down at his owner. Monkey slowly leaned over to get a closer look at the boy until Honeydew's voice caught his attention making him slightly jump back. "You know, for a twelve-year-old boy, he sure is light," she said with a nervous chuckle. Monkey had only let out a small smile, but it was a grave one. He knew how small and light Dexter was and sometimes it worried him, but he never really bothered to keep himself concerned for it.

At least until now.

Monkey brought his head down to look at the red-head and then with a few hesitations , the primate slid down to Dexter and sat on his stomach and stared at him with a tilt of his head. He guessed Dexter felt him for his eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked them a couple of times to clear his vision, but without his glasses all he could see was a brown, black, and yellow blur. His mouth slowly opened and at first his voice was strained, but then he was able to croak out silently, "Monkey?"

Monkey felt himself smile in happiness and he threw his arms around his owner, happy that he was still alive. Dexter slowly wrapped his own arms around his pet and placed his cheek over Monkey's head. Tears formed into his eyes and he closed his eyes tightly to keep them from spilling out. "I am so sorry," he apologized in a whisper pulling Monkey even closer. "I am really, really sorry," he choked once more.

Monkey listened and felt his heart being tug from grief and guilt. He wanted to tell Dexter he was sorry too and that it wasn't his fault. He wanted to tell Dexter that it was his own fault. He didn't want Dexter to be guilty just because of something he did.

It wasn't fair.

Monkey bit his lip in worry and tightened his embrace around his owner and cooed softly to him which for Monkey himself, since when he tried to talk no one understood what he said except for Honeydew, it had meant, "it's okay, we're going home..."


	7. I Gots the Twirly Dizzies

I Gots the Twirly Dizzies

Characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky, and Cartoon Network

Stories (c) me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)

A/N: Lalavava:14 years old

Dexter:14 Years old

Deedee:16 years old

Mandark:16 years old

Just little notes for this story about the gangs age in this one shot. I tried making the one shot as detailed as I could, but it was hard. It's been kind of a stressful week for me bc school and everything and it's kind of screwing up my writing vibe XDD so yeah sorry if it's not as good as the others, but I tried. Thought I'd let you know that.

* * *

"Uh, Deedee? I _really_ think that you shouldn't be playing with...that thingamabob..."

"Aw, come on Dex, whats the worst that could happen?"

Lalavava rolled her eyes at this. "You could bust our heads open?" she snapped as if it should have been obvious. Mandark widened his eyes at this before grabbing his sisters beanie, that sat on the table, and placed the beanie over his head along with his jacket's hoodie. Lalavava watched with stupidity. "Seriously?" she asked wrinkling her nose at him. Mandark protested. "Hey, I still want my brain inside my head thank you very much."

Lalavava scoffed. "You look like an even bigger dork now," she muttered.

"Don't care," was all her brother grumbled.

Dexter let out a small whimper as he watched his dopey, blond-headed sister trying to twirl her new baton she had recently gotten for her sixteenth birthday from her best friend Leelee. Why Leelee would give Deedee such a present, he'll never know, but he wished that he told her do not get a present that was deemed dangerous such as, the baton.

"Dee, you are seriously going to injure someone," Dexter muttered staring at the swirly baton in fear. "If you don't shut up and don't quit talking to me, then I _will _hit someone, and then I get to blame you!" Deedee barked scowling, but had not looked up at her brother. Dexter sputtered at this. "Excuse you," he snorted with disapproval sticking his nose into the air and crossing his arms.

Deedee ignored her brother and continued to concentrate on her baton with her tongue sticking out on one side of her mouth. Dexter, Lalavava, and Mandark all watched the girl for about a good few minutes when out of nowhere, the baton slipped out of Deedee's grasp making her exclaim out with a shocked yelp. "Holy-!" Mandark screamed before jumping out of his seat and diving down to the ground curling into a tight ball in much of a armadillo way. Lalavava was the one who reacted fast and yelled loudly to Dexter, "Dexter think fast!"

"What?" Dexter had called back in confusion until a sharp pang reached into his skull sending him into total darkness and fell to the ground backwards on his back.

"OH MY GOSH DEXTER!" Deedee shrieked in horror as Lalavava gaped open her mouth in shock and quickly ran to Dexter's aid. Mandark was the last to slowly sit up and stare behind the table before finally straightening up and widened his eyes in bewilderment as a wide amused grin fell over his lips.

Both Deedee and Lalavava quickly trotted to Dexter, Deedee standing before her baby brother with both her hands over her mouth and scared concern settled into her giant blue eyes, and Lalavava sitting next to Dexter's side with a blank expression. "Is he still breathing?" Deedee asked meekly her voice squeaking. "Yeah, he's breathin'," Lalavava mumbled nodding firmly. "Wait, I think he's reviving." At this Mandark got up from his seat and sauntered over to the three teens and stood next to Deedee while curiously staring down the red-headed scientist trying his very hardest not to burst out with laughter.

Dexter let out a soft moan as a pounding headache smacked itself against his skull like a beating drum. He slowly sat up and placed a hand over his head and rubbed it gingerly until the pain subsided. "Ohhh, what happen- hey wait a minute." Dexter pointed a weak finger at Deedee making her slowly drop her hands from her mouth. Dexter stood quiet while he squinted at his older sister and slowly dropped his hand. "Since when did I have eight sisters that all look like my stupid sister Deedee?" Dexter asked in horror scooting backwards though it was too much for him and he stopped before grabbing his head once again. Now Mandark couldn't hold it in. The sixteen year old let out a loud snort making Deedee and Lalavava glare at him in irritation.

Mandark continued laughing hard making Deedee growl at him and push him away and sent him away to wallow in his laughters in someplace else. "Uhhh, maybe we should get him inside," Lalavava suggested with a nervous chuckle until she noticed Deedee's odd look and cleared her throat.

Deedee moaned in sadness. "Ohh, my mom is going to kill me," she muttered biting her lip. "Well she's defiantly going to murder you if you don't get dorkster inside the house and give him an ice pack," Lalavava shot, hitching a thumb towards the garage door. "So get!"

"Alright, alright Jeez!" Deedee exclaimed defensively before reaching for Dexter's hand and helping him up. "Come on little bro," Deedee muttered softly as Dexter got onto his feet. Dexter looked around the room in a dizzy manner. "Why are there so many of you guys?" He asked confusingly. "It is like you are taking over the whole world."

Deedee trailed her eyes to meet Lalavava's violet ones who bit her lip to keep from laughing while Deedee giggled in amusement.

* * *

Like always if there are any mistakes, blah, blah, blah, I'll got back and fix it later and yeah you get the drill XDDD laters


End file.
